nightfrostonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Druid
Overview Druids are masters of healing and nature. Throughout history, they have practiced their control over nature to the benefit of all humans. They are very skilled in healing and supportive spells, and can create more different kinds of Runes than any other vocation. Because of their focus on magical abilities, they are sorely lacking in physical skills, and have little physical strength to carry items and equipment.http:// Benefits * Fastest advancement in Magic Level (same as Sorcerers) * Fastest Mana regeneration (same as Sorcerers) * Largest amount of Mana (same as Sorcerers) * Can make many different kinds of Runes * Only vocation able to make the Icicle and Avalanche runes which are useful for hunting dragons or demons * Can use all different kinds of Runes * Can make Healing Runes * Elder Druids have the capability of enchanting melee weapons with ice or earth powers.http:// Drawbacks * Slowest Hitpoint regeneration (same as Sorcerers) * Smallest amount of Hitpoints (same as Sorcerers) * Second slowest advancement in Shielding and Melee skills (minutely faster than Sorcerer) * Smallest amount of Capacity (same as Sorcerers) * Offensive Spells cost more Mana than Sorcerershttp:// Gains and Regeneration http:// Gains by level With each level, every player recieves an increase in Capacity, Maximum Hitpoints, and Maximum Mana. With each level, a druid will gain: * 10 oz of Capacity * 5 Hitpoints * 30 Manahttp:// Regeneration As time passes, every player will regenerate lost Hitpoints and Mana, as long as they have eaten recently (see page on Regeneration for more information). A druid will regenerate: * 1 Hitpoint every 12 seconds * 2 Mana every 3 seconds An elder druid will regenerate: * 1 Hitpoint every 12 seconds * 2 Mana every 2''' secondshttp:// When a druid reaches level 20, they can purchase a Promotion and become an Elder Druid with certain benefits. See the page on Promotion for more information.http:// All vocations should use their strengths to their own benefit. For example, it would be useless for a knight to try and make money selling runes. Instead, use the unique aspects of the vocation to your advantage.http:// Making Money * '''Sell Runes. Druids can make large amounts of money as a Provider of nearly all kinds of runes, especially Icicle (Rune), if you have a premium account, and Avalanche (Rune) that high level mages use to hunt demons. * Offer an Eternal Winter or Wrath of Nature service. Since Druids have strong attack spells, when you reach the level requirement for the Eternal Winter or Wrath of Nature spell, you will become very valuable on a large hunt or quest. Even helping with a quest that you have already completed, you can charge a large amount of money to help a group complete the quest. * Offer a healing service. Because of the low mana cost for the Heal Friend and Mass Healing spells (compared to Ultimate Healing Runes), you can go along with a Knight on a hunt and do nothing but heal them. You can charge a flat rate for the amount of time you spend with them, or you might even be able to get a portion of the loot from the hunt. You may also do this on a group hunt, using the Mass Healing spell to heal other players, as well as summoned creatures. * Summon creatures for others. You can charge a fee for summoning creatures for a paladin to convince. Since paladins cannot use the Summon Creature spell, you can summon a creature for them, and if they have enough mana, they can use a Convince Creature rune to take control over it and use it to help them hunt. You can also summon a monk or a ghoul for knights and paladins to train and charge a hourly fee (note you can only use this method in PvP and PvP-Enforced worlds because you cannot attack summons of players in Non-PvP worlds).http:// * Use a blocker. This way you can hunt larger creatures that you would not normally be able to take on alone. This will most likely cost you quite a bit in Runes, since druids do not have many instant attack spells, and you may need to pay the blocker for their services. * Hunt with Summoned Creatures. When hunting with summons, you do not need to use as many runes, and you can stay in your hunting area longer because you are not using as much mana with your Rod. * Use Defensive Fighting when you are hunting with Rods. Changing your fighting mode will not affect the damage that your rods will cause, but using Defensive Fighting will cause you to take less damage from any melee attacks. Note that the damage from Rods does NOT increase with level or magic level. * Use your surroundings. Since most Rods cannot attack as far away as a Bow or Crossbow that Paladins use, druids need to use trees, stairs, and other obstacles to help maintain a distance from strong creatures. With some practice, you will be able to fight strong creatures without taking very much damage.http:// http:// Magic Level * Never have full mana. Your Magic Level is advanced by using mana. Every second that you have full mana, you are losing potential magic level advancement. * Spend as little time as possible in Protection Zones. You cannot use mana that you do not generate, so spend as little time as possible in situations where you do not regenerate mana. * Always eat. Make sure you have access to Food at all times. If you run out of food, then you will not be able to regenerate mana for using. * Use Rods to hunt. Using rods uses mana. An Elder Druid can regenerate mana as fast as the Snakebite Rod will use it, so they can potentially "train" their magic level by attacking creatures with this rod. If used on a creature that is immune to Poison, then your magic level will still advance, but you will not cause damage to the creature you are attacking, so you could potentially "train" for as long as you want to. A tip is to summon yourself a Snake and shoot it with your Snakebite Rod. * Use your melee weapon when gaining Soul Points. You need only to kill one monster every 4 minutes, so you are not worried about killing monsters quickly. This frees up your mana for spells and you can use up your mana completely if you wish to train your magic level. The only time to use your rod is for leveling, otherwise best train your melee skill since you can use spells to use up mana. * Carry Mana Potions. Not only is this a good idea if you get in a jam, but using Mana Potions will help you advance your Magic Level faster. * Don't use Magic Shield if you don't need to. Any mana that you lose to your Magic Shield does not count towards your magic level. If you are not in danger of dying, use Light Healing, Intense Healing and Ultimate Healing spells instead. An other posibility for premium druids is Heal Friend which can also be used for self-healing, as it heals between 1/2 to all of your hitpoints (depending on your Level and Magic Level).